Reality Check
by Yunie Blitz
Summary: The KH people are dealing with life and love as 10th graders, and things get well, "interesting". r&r!
1. Sora's in love!

He loved Riku's hair. It was long and silver, it was almost supernatural looking. He also loved his eyes to they as well had an unreal glow to them, but most of all he loved the way that when ever he looked at Riku, it seemed all the moments in his life hadn't mattered till that second when he saw Riku.

"Heads up Sora!" yelled Tidus.

"um what, ahh!" Sora thumped to the ground.

"Man you've got to pay more attention in P.E., or soccer balls will continue to hit you in the head! Anyway don't worry, Riku will still be here to goggle over after class." mocked Wakka.

"Hey!" Sora blurted out offensively as he started to blush.

"Man it not like a big deal or anything, everybody knows about you fetish for Riku, well except Riku and,"

"Hey big boy you look tense, let me rub your shoulders,"

"um no that's really okay Selphine" replied Sora.

"Selph, remember what we talked about? Sora doesn't like you in that way" clarified Kairi.

"Oh your sadly mistaken it's only a matter of time before I,"

Kairi clamps her hand over Selphine mouth and dragged her away.

The three boys walked into the locker room laughing about sex-crazed-Selph.

"Why don't you just tell Riku?" asked Tidus slipping into his jeans.

"It's not that simple, I mean if he doesn't like me back it would screw up are whole friendship." Replied Sora as he fastened his bondage pants.

"Well you got to do something man, that's a lot of emotion to hold in" Wakka pointed out.

Sora started too walked into the lunch room and walked over to his usual table which was occupied by Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Selphine and Riku.

"Hi Sora." said Selphine in a deep voice.

"Are you trying to sound sexy or should I call an exorcism?" questioned Kairi. The group let out hysterical laughter.

"Hahaha very funny." Selphine snapped.

"So my parents are going out to night, everyone wana crash at my place?" offered Riku.

"Only if Sora's there" replied Selph.

"Um..." Sora hesitated.

"Oh don't let her bother you, your coming. Anyway if she tries to pull anything stupid which she undoubtedly will I'll be there, Tidus, Wakka, you in?" stated Kairi.

"Yeah." They let out at the same time.

"Alright it settled, how about around 4, ok?" Riku announced.

Everyone nodded and continued to eat there lunch except Sora. He sat at the table still and wide-eyed. An entire night at Riku's he thought. What if he accidentally blurts something out, or does something stupid. How could he ever face Riku again? Well, he thought, I guess I have to be prepared for everything and anything.


	2. enter Rikku,Paine, and pissed Yunnie!

AC-Alright! We're almost to the good part! I've added some characters to the story you all know and love. I want to thank Lynn and Heather for the inspiration for this chapter so ya enjoy! R&R!!!!!

"Ding dong!" Sora slowly pressed the door bell as a single strand of sweat dripped down his forehead. What do I do if Riku answers the door and I'm the first one here he thought. The door cracked open just slightly to reveal a pair of red eyes.

"Um hi?" Sora said nervously.

"Paine, just open the door!" shouted what Sora thought to be Riku's voice. The door open to reveal a girl about his age dressed in all black.

"Sorry about that, this is my cousin Paine, she's a little defensive."

"Oh that's ok Riku," Sora said as he turned his head toward Paine. "Hi I'm Sora it's nice to meet you." The girl let out a sort of growl and walked into the house.

"Well anyway, come on in!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him into to the living room. This gesture made Sora blush deeply. "These are my Cousin Paine's friends Yuna and Rikku!"

"Hi!" replied Yuna with a large smile. "I'm sure Rikku would greet you as well if she wasn't busy battling tongues with Paine!" Sora looked over and sure enough the two girls were on top of each other making out.

"I can't help she's just so hot." replied Paine.

"Well it's just very rude to ignore Sora when he's right here saying hi to you two. I mean come on Paine there is a world outside Rikku's pants!" Yuna snapped.

"Um I'm sorry," Rikku replied in a small voice.

"And further more I myself don't appreciate you to always groping each other! I mean when's the last time we all had a decent conversation? I suppose Rikku's body is so much more important to you than our friendship!" Yuna yelled

"Um I said I was sorry," Rikku whispered sincerely.

"Well we are a couple now and you're going to have to deal with that!" exclaimed Paine.  
  
"Oh so know you can't have friends, you bitch!"

"Um Sora lets go into my room." Riku said over the screams of the bricking girls. The two walked up the stairs. They entered the room and shut the door behind.

"They're quite a hand full aren't they?" asked Sora.

"Yeah ever since Rikku and Paine got together they've been kind of forgetting of Yuna. Yuna didn't say anything till today and I think she's finally reached braking point. I don't think that people should keep emotions as strong as that inside."

"Yeah," Sora said shamefully to him self. "Well anyway there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Sora?"

"Well I,"

"Well hello sexy." Selphine said as she entered the room.

"Right on time" Sora whispered to him self.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." replied Sora.

Conversations between the three followed by the arrivals of Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus.

"What's up with those girls down stairs?" asked Kairi.

"It's a long story. Yunnie's just a bit down from lack of attention."

"Oh I can fix that. Come on everybody down stairs for a good old fashion game of sin the bottle."


	3. spining around

A.N. Alright so the game starts. Who will wind up with who? Will Sora confess his feelings? Will Selphine have her sick way? And when will Rikku and Paine stop making out? Read and review k?

"Okay whose gonna go first?" asked Kairi. The entire group sat in a circle, well with the exception of Paine and Rikku who were on the couch making out. Yuna stared at them with an evil eye.

"Um Yuna why don't you go?" suggested Riku.

"Oh alright." Yuna sighed. She placed her hand on the bottle started to twirl it. It spun freely passing everyone in the room again and again until....

"Man Tidus you lucked out!" exclaimed Wakka.

"Alright you know what this means upstairs you two!" directed Kairi. The group broke out into a fuss of laughter. Yuna and Tidus walked into the guest room.

"Alright whose next?" asked Riku.

"I'll go!" Selphine announced as she winked at Sora.

"Oh great." Sora whispered under his breath. The bottle started to spin. Slowly near a stop...

"Wakka?" Selphine shouted.

"Alright! I mean that's cool baby." Wakka said pretending to be smooth.

"Yes," Sora thought. "Its only us three, I'll probably get Riku!"

"Ring!" the door bell echoed. Riku got up and opened it to reveal his brother Leon and Leon's friends Cloud and Yuffie.

"Hey we're play spin the bottle you wana join in?" asked Riku.

"Sure!" replied Yuffie.

The three sat down in the circle. Sora expressed a grim look. He was disappointed with the joining of new players.

"Uh, hi Kairi!" greeted Yuffie.

"Um hi." Kairi replied as her checks turned a deep red. She had a crush on Yuffie since the day Riku introduced them.

"Hey Sora, you wana go?" asked Yuffie.

"I'm okay."

"Oh come just go!"

Sora spun the bottle. Everything started to go in slow motion. The bottle continued to spin each time coming closer and closer to the final result.

"Riku!" shouted Kairi with great enthusiasm.

"Alright you two go upstairs."

Sora's heart beat faster with every step. He wanted to look over at Riku but he was too nervous. Before he knew it the door slammed shut behind him.

"Um Sora, you don't have to be nervous, it's just a game. If you don't want to I understand."

"No, that's not it at all, it's that,"

"It's that what?"

"That I want to too much."

"Sora what are saying?"

"I, I love you Riku. I always have."

Before Sora could get out anymore words Riku embraced him in a soft kiss.

"I love you to Sora."

The two boys leaned in for what was sure to be the best moment of both there young life's when...

"Oh!" moaned Yuna from the other room.

"Oh Yuna!" shouted Tidus.

"Harder!" exclaimed Yuna

Sora and Riku erupted into to a giggle fit. They opened the door and walked down stairs holding hands.

"Let's go outside." suggested Riku.

"Good idea." replied Sora.


	4. so close yet so far

"I can't believe it!" Riku thought." I'm holding Sora's hand."

Riku had been kissed before but none even close to the one he just experience with Sora. He had cared for Sora as more than just a friend for a while now, but he always thought that Sora and Selphine were together. As he walked toward the door he looked over at Sora who was sporting his signature grin.

"Well, what's going on here?" questioned Kairi as she spotted the two headed toward the door.

Riku and Sora looked at each other and then looked at the group.

"Oh my fucking Christ you to hooked up didn't you. Well it's about time that's all I can say." Said Yuffie.

Sora and Riku both nodded and started to giggle.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Kairi. She ran over and gave the two a huge hug.

"What!" Selphine shouted in a high pitched tone. "Strike me down oh holly ones, I no longer have a reason to live!" Selphine bent down to her knees and burst into hysterical tears.

"Selphine your such a drama queen." snapped Cloud.

"Hey do guys know what happened to Tidus and Yuna?" asked Kairi.

"Um there a bit bust at the moment, better not disturb them." Riku hinted.

"What do you mean?" asked Paine.

"I think that's between them." said Sora.

"No one touches my Yuna!" shouted Paine. She pushed her way over to the stairs and started to run. She pushed open the door to reveal two half naked teen laying on the guest room bed.

"Yuna!" Paine exclaimed.

"Get out!" Yuna screamed. Paine proceeds to pull Yuna out by her bra straps.

"What are you doing? You have no right! Your so protective! I hate you!" Despite Yuna's screams Paine dragged her kicking and screaming to the door. Paine slamed the door behind her and soon all that was heard was the starting car.

"Hey wait guys! Don't forget me!" Rikku screamed running out the door.

"Well okay Sora and I are gonna go sit outside for a bit okay?" Riku said as he grabbed Sora wrist and fled.

an- when are sora and riku going to kiss! soon enough my loyal readers! thanx all r&r people you guys rock hardcore! Oh and yamipaine, your so P I M P it makes me cry!


	5. your cute!

The door closed behind the two teens as they huddled close on the steps of the stoop. At first there was on awkward silence, they both looked around unable to find any appropriate words.

"I can't believe you actually like me, I mean I really didn't see it." Sora blurted out.

"Well I'm not one to wear their heart on there sleeve." Riku replied.

"hee hee!" Sora giggled as he turned toward Riku. He stared straight into Riku's eyes and could resist but to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Your so cute!" commented Riku. He gave Sora a soft kiss on the lips.

"You are to." Sora said as he put his hand on Riku's face. Sora followed this by giving Riku a deep passionate kiss. The two teens sat under the midnight sky dueling tongues.

"Oh wow." Yuffie whispered. She and Kairi had managed to look upon the outside events through a small crack in the door.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked from the living room.

"Something perfect." Kairi said turning her head toward the inside group.

an- okay I know this was a really short chapter but I'll update soon I promise! I just wanted everybody to know what happened outside. I want to again thank all who read and review you're all extra spiffy!


	6. stopped

Kairi woke up to find herself surrounded by friends. Soar and Riku had shared a sleeping bag and looked really cute, this made Kairi smile. Cloud and Leon probably didn't mean to but they had fallen asleep awfully close.

"Wow it seems like everything starting to look up for everyone." Kairi thought to herself. "Everything seems great, maybe to great. Oh who am I to be such a downer, I mean maybe thing will stay this way!"

"Kairi?" Tidus rolled over just starting to awake.

"Good morning."

"Kairi you got to help me I have to see Yuna."

"Wow I didn't no you felt so strongly about her."

"Well I do! She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"If you want I can drive you over to her house." Yuffie said yawning as she awoke.

"That would be great!"

"Okay come on I leave a not explaining were we went, Kairi you coming?"

"Um sure!"

The three quickly got dressed and hurried out the door. Kairi sat in front with Yuffie and Tidus fell asleep in the backseat.

"You can turn on the radio Kairi"

"Um okay,"

"I'll lay me down tonight  
Much further down  
Swim in the calm tonight  
This art does drown"

"Oh I love this song!"

Kairi and Yuffie both went to turn the volume up at the same time. There hands lightly touched. Both started to blush.

"Um Yuffie there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it ahhhhhhh!"

As Yuffie had turned the car a car sped through a red light and hit Yuffie drivers side. All three teens lay unconscious.

An- dun dun da! Okay pleez r&r tell wut you thought, I'll try not to keep you guys hanging on this one for to long K? oh before I forget I don't own any of the kh characters or anything like that so haha u can't sue me! Oh and the song lyrics were those of afi's not me so yeah!


End file.
